


Following the Clouds

by TheShadowSwan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, One Piece
Genre: BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Cloud Flames are OP, Crew as Family, F/M, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Reincarnation (kinda), Skull in One Piece, Violent Cloud Romance, female Skull de Mort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowSwan/pseuds/TheShadowSwan
Summary: Skull was serving as a living battery for the world for long enough, but even her tolerance had limits, so when she died in the Future That Never Was she simply... refused to come back. Thanks to that she found her Territorry, her Family, her Freedom and maybe even her Equal.





	1. Skull de Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Betaread by ReadingAtTheSpeedOfLight o/

At days like those Skull was wondering if she was cursed. As much as she wished that was the end of it, she did not even mean the Arcobaleno Curse. That one she had managed to escape in the end.

That curse had to be from even before that…

Maybe with 'may you live in interesting times'?

First her brother - Cherep and she were kicked out of the orphanage because of their  _ western _ hair color… In the middle of Russian winter.  _ It's not like either of them asked to be born with purple hair… _

Then they got their ray of sunshine - they were allowed by the Maestro to join the Circus… Their life there wasn't maybe the best but it wasn't bad either. Both Skull - then still called Anastasia and Cherep were expected to help around and practice their chosen arts, so that they could be of use when older. But they also were fed, clothed, warm and educated. Other members of the circus made sure they both could read, write and count properly. That wasn't even counting the lessons on how to pickpocket, con others into doing the siblings' bidding, or read the body language of in order to predict humans around them. Using knives and guns and defend themselves hand-to-hand was just as essential as the other people skills that they learned there. Russia… was special even then. The circus let them choose what else did they want to learn, however, so that made up for any nausea their  _ less pleasant _ lessons put the siblings through. Geography, History, Languages, Mechanics, Biology, Physics… All the things 'normal' children were taught in schools, they were learning on the road.

_ Of course, _ nothing good could last. It wasn't  _ really _ a surprise when after long years of work and learning, when Cherep finally got approval for his stunt-show in the Circus, the  _ other shoe _ dropped. Apparently, their Circus was involved into smuggling western propaganda into Soviet Block. Anastasia and Cherep barely escaped KGB then.

They  _ did not _ manage to repeat the feat KGB few months later, after miserable months spent in hiding between the biggest cities of the Block. KBG found the building several suspicious people, including the siblings, were hiding in. No one in there knew when the building was set on fire, everyone was still in it. Those who tried to escape the building were shot by the soldiers standing in cordon around it, those that decided to take their chance with flames were being burned alive…

Cherep himself died trying to protect his sister from the falling beam.

Anastasia survived, hidden under her brother's bleeding out form. She didn't remember most of those hours, but she was certain that she saw the fire around their forms taking on a distinct purple tint…

She couldn't stay in Soviet Block after that… she just couldn't!

To be honest she never remembered how she managed to somehow get out of USSR and into France. She was even less certain about how she got herself a spot in another Circus. This time, she called herself Skull… Skull de Mort… For Cherep.

Skull was just one of many acrobats with aspirations in the Circus. Granted her own aspiration was completely different from the one of her fellow trapeze acrobats but… She wanted to have the stunt-show her  _ brother _ was denied back in Russia. When she lost control over the machine and slid off the beam she was doing stunts at for a practice, she went straight through the net that was supposed to catch her. In the deathly silence that followed, she stood up again. She saw the same purple fire around her as the last time she  _ should _ have died.

She was brought straight to the Circus' Maestro then, who explained to her exactly what those flames… well  _ Flames _ , were and what would it mean for her if certain people found out. And  _ of course, _ it was nothing good. By then Skull was already resigned to being put in all those crazy situations of bigger or lesser proportions. She remembered that  _ one day _ that had started with her feeding that scrawny, gypsy brat and ended with her being invited to their camp, getting traditional gypsy garb gifted to her and having to run away before they managed to marry her off to one of their elders. Finding out she was an user of the  _ very _ rare, very  _ mythical _ power that was currently used mostly by Underworld and even among all those she managed to be one of the rarest was, in comparison… meh… not actually as impressive as it should have been.

Of course, knowing all that (and guessing that if she knew what to do back then, she could at least try to save Cherep…), she started to experiment with the Propagation. That, in turn, caused smaller or bigger mishaps that got her teased by the rest of the performers relentlessly.

One time she had a dream where she was a Rapunzel and Cherep was still alive and guarding her in a tower where she'd be  _ safe _ . She woke up to find out entire shared tent covered in her hair, with more than just few acrobats looking like they were on the verge of either laughing their heads off or cursing up a storm. Trying to untangle themselves from between her purple tresses was apparently very trying on their patience. She got her own tent after that.

Another time she forgot herself was when they were setting up a tent in the USA. She was trying to hammer in a tent peg, and might have gotten carried away, splitting the rock under their feet. The circus actually got some additional gold out of her impromptu mine, but she was forbidden from doing that particular job ever again, and delegated to carrying crates around for the rest of the trip. No one wanted to risk her accidentally uncovering water spring or worse – a mercury or oil source.

One time in India when she was volunteered for fakir show with not defanged cobras, she learned that she could get the venom out of her bloodstream by simply bleeding all of it out and Propagating herself more blood. All was well that ended well, but some of the Circus Members were seriously traumatized by the  _ incident _ . There were no more snakes allowed in the Circus after that.

Throughout these problems with jobs that should have been simple, Skull quickly became the one people sent to get  _ more _ of the equipment needed for their performances.  _ After _ she had proved to have enough control in order to keep the Propagated ropes intact and was forgiven for a few times one of the tent supports disappeared, simply making  _ more _ knives or juggling balls was absolutely no problem for her. Skull still was sure some of the members of the circus still didn't trust her about that, but no one managed to reassign her to do anything  _ safer _ .

There were also Underground fighting rings the boys liked to visit and the crazy amount of money they won off her. The organizers started calling her 'Immortal Skull de Mort' after they finally connected the crazy slip of a girl at their fights with 'The Woman Spitting Death in the Face' from her posters for stunt-shows.

All in all, the magical Flames proved to be rather useful both for the Circus and herself… Cherep had been a lot better driver than she was. She needed  _ a lot _ of healing when learning how to adjust her stunt-work on the fly.

But even though her magical purple fire was common knowledge around the Circus no one have ever spilled the beans to an  _ outsider _ . Even though they took that precaution, the visit from the one who called himself Checkerface was both a surprise… and it  _ really wasn't  _ one.

Being called Strongest Cloud in the World… Meeting others Strongest…  _ That _ was a fucking quintessence of her bipolar luck. On the one hand - she was among those that she  _ probably _ wouldn't hurt,  _ too much, _ if she'd lose the iron control over her Flames, she worked for years to achieve… On the other - she was almost the most inexperienced of them in the dealings with Underworld… Fighting Rings and some Races were nothing on a Hitman, Information Broker, Mad Scientist with propensity of experimenting on other human beings and The Triad  _ fucking _ Enforcer… Though the lone Soldier with her was in even worse position…  _ Lal _ was an Army Girl.

It took both of them almost a year to get the more illegal inclined members of that  _ so-called _ team to stop trying to look at them down (and even that took numerous broken bones, bruised egos and Skull going into  _ Rage _ in the very headquarters of a Famiglia selling  _ children _ into slavery).

So  _ of course, _ soon after the other members of the so called I Prescelti Sette finally acknowledged Lal and her as just as dangerous as they were, they were all cursed into a  _ fucking _ toddlerhood. By then Skull was already resigned to the fact that almost every  _ good _ thing in her life would be accompanied by the  _ very bad _ thing, so she was one of the few that  _ did not _ immediately Rage at their new forms… No. Skull was  _ calm enough _ to notice the flash of guilt and absolute lack of surprise on the Luce di Giglio Nero face… She also had the absolute pleasure of pounding that face in the dirt, almost right after the traitorous bitch finally gave birth to her daughter.

After the Curse… things went downhill very fast. Skull, Lal and the last second addition called Colonello (poor Lal had to deal not only with the fact that the idiot wanted to play knight in shining armor, but also the fact that the Curse chose  _ him _ as a Strongest Rain, hence disfiguring her own Flame and Soul…) were the only ones without a way to get an income in their new toddler-like size. And none of them wanted to  _ owe _ anything the other Arcobaleno. Few months after the Curse Skull found out that Colonello took over Mafia Land security and Lal landed herself in Vongola's CEDEF.

Skull herself… Just  _ drifted _ …

With only her new octopus (the  _ consolation prize _ from  _ fucking _ Chekerface) who she promptly named Oodako she was traveling the world and learning to live in that new strange reality where something was constantly trying to suck at her Soul, she was 60 cm tall and the  _ unattached _ Strongest Cloud. Suddenly she was a hot merchandise for all those  _ weak _ little Skies around the world… She razed down more than a few Groups before they took the fucking  _ hint _ and stopped trying to coerce her into anything.

40 years of drifting along the air currents and popping up from time to time at the news as the cause of disappearance of another Crime Family or other Syndicate, was both a lot time and not at all. Skull despised few kinds of Underworld dealings and was  _ not _ shy in letting others know… Usually with no survivors.

Few years in the Curse, Verde created a blimp for her to travel comfortably and installed a  _ virtual fuck-ton _ of sensors so that he and the others could warn their allies to brace themselves for the signs of the Strongest Cloud's displeasure.

Around the 50th year of the Curse the  _ radiation _ started. Yuni di  _ Giglio Nero _ (of course it was a Giglio Nero, it was  _ always _ a Giglio Nero…) gave Byakuran fucking Gesso key to destroying Arcobaleno… And not even the quick, merciful death. No… They were trying to hunt them down like the bunch of animals… Even with  _ radiation _ making it harder to use their Flames… to move… to breathe… Gesso brat had to have the  _ glory _ of killing off the Arcobaleno. Well at least when she finally decided it was enough, it allowed her to finally die and  _ not _ automatically heal from whatever injuries she got along the way. She took down hundreds of people with her.

In the end  _ Death _ was not permanent… It never was for her.

Soon there was that awful feeling of flesh knitting back together, but…

She was The Strongest Cloud…

And she  _ did not _ want to go back to being chained…

She fought the familiar pull to the land of living tooth and nails.

…

She woke up in her old, adult-sized body in this strange new world, fished out of water by her absolute hothead of a Captain… Pirate Captain that is.

They learned about the world together, they sailed together, they found Oodako (her  _ Oodako! _ ), who followed her into this new place, they gathered their crew together, got their bounties together… And somewhere along the ride Skull finally found her  _ Territory _ . The one she'll protect to her dying breath and a lot longer…

So when her  _ complete idiot _ of a  _ pack mate _ announced publicly that they'll be gunning for the Strongest Man in the World… Skull was not happy. Maybe a bit eager to measure her  _ Flame Fuckery _ as Ace (who was a living,  _ fucking  _ fire and so had no grounds whatsoever to call her out on the Flame bullshit) was somehow aptly calling it, to the power of the Strongest Man… but not in a situation like the one she found herself in.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

Ace, the stupid hothead he was spent last 5 days fighting The Sea Knight Jinbe… A  _ Shichibukai _ on the Whitebeard's leash. And they barely had the time to bandage the worst bleeding on both fighters for the Doc to be able to tent to them and do no more than  _ start _ erasing evidence of the fight that took place on that little beach, when she was called back by frantic crew member to see enormous ship with Whitebeard's jolly roger on the mast.

Like…  _ Why? _

What has she ever done to have to deal with  _ that _ specific headache?

Skull cursed a blue  _ fucking _ streak, cycling through different languages she learned in her long live. By the end of it the crew and Jinbe who  _ still _ hadn't left, were looking at her with wary awe and Ace… Ace was looking like he was ready to tear strips out of his own skin in a penance, because  _ of course _ the stupid  _ boy _ thought that his fault. (Skull really  _ wished _ for him to… simply slip the name of both island and the people who raised him to her… She'd just pay them a really short visit… Nothing  _ too _ harmful, she swears…)

Breath…

_ Okay, what were the options? _

Oodako was somehow close to what had to be The Moby Dick sailing towards them, in one of his biggest forms too. So that was one available course of action… After all there were already rumours of Spade Pirates having a Kraken do their bidding. (Her precious, little Oodako proved himself to be adept at sinking even Adam Wood ships thanks to borrowed from her Cloud Flames)

Then there was possible for her to simply knock Ace out and be a good first mate and deal with entire thing in his place… Which would make him all pouty again. And there was no certainty that she  _ would _ be able to win with Whitebeard… He was probably older than her  _ and _ had definitely more fighting experience than her… Not a lot of people wanted to spar against a Cloud and later  _ The _ Cloud to make her even more deadly.

Then there was also… Huh… Well, that  _ could _ work.

"I'll take this" She muttered quietly towards Ace and immediately stepped aside his try to grab and reel her back, behind him.

"You can't…" He  _ squawked _ with all the hurt pride of the teenage boy.

"Neither can you." She immediately cut off his protests… There was no time for her to sooth his wounded pride… Whitebeard and people she recognized from Posters as his Commanders were already coming close towards the beach on longboats. (Thank the Seas no one was  _ stupid _ enough to go close to their Piece of Spadille, still safely sitting in their sights. Forget all the reason, she'd ask Oodako to  _ sink the fuck out of them _ right away.) "Let me deal with it Ace, make it about First Mates." She even had a  _ plan _ …

Granted her  _ plan _ was mostly to hammer on the one weakness all of those titled The Strongest had, their shared arrogance, to get her way… But it was still something. She was always better at simply punching things…

"Phoenix is a Monster!" This time it was Deuce who squawked in protest… Poor, sweet 'Masked Deuce' didn't deserve all the things she shoved onto him while trying to reign Ace in.

"So am I." Skull cracked her neck and started to circulate Flames in her body to warm herself up… For all the magical properties Flames were still  _ fire _ . "Do it Ace." Then she called up her Haki to start coating her body randomly. Public records said that Marco the Phoenix had been sailing for a  _ long time _ already and was widely recognized as one of the Terrors of the Seas… Not someone she'd go against without making sure she was in tip top shape. Especially since even if the guy  _ would _ be nice enough to underestimate her something fierce… Well, she was  _ good _ at making people take her seriously.

"Al… Alright…" Ace murmured subdued, finally seeing enough of a reason to acknowledge she  _ was _ in better shape and so had better chance. Then he sat down heavily on a log with a pout, letting their doctor to continue fussing over his injuries. "Skull, I have an order for you - Survive!"

_ She could get behind that order… _

Whitebeard and the others had already landed on the beach and were coming closer… Skull took the  _ deep breath _ and stepped between  _ her pack _ and old Yonko. That was what Clouds were after all, Vanguards of the Set… The ones to find the danger and attack to give the rest chance to prepare themselves. That was what she was  _ supposed _ to be. That was what she had finally a  _ chance _ to  _ be _ .

"Didn't you see my bounty poster Honey?" The Cloud asked idly, mussing up her purple hair before announcing with flourish, just quiet enough to not allow any of the Whitebeards to hear her. "I'm The Woman Hated by Death Itself."

It was truly ironic that even after escaping the world, she earned her titles in, they followed after her into this new life. It took only one time to be photographed, standing tall with a blade going through her stomach for the 'Immortal Skull' to land on her Bounty Poster. The longer title soon following…

"So you're the brat that wants to try for my head?!" The tallest of the incoming company, Yonko Whitebeard himself, boomed loudly after coming in the 'talking' distance. His Commanders fanning out behind him and looking at Spades severely. Skull felt her fingers flex in need to grab a weapon and  _ deal with the threat _ !

"What of it, shitty Old Man?" Ace snarled from somewhere behind her and she didn't need to turn around to  _ see _ his hackles raised and that  _ snarl _ he had every time someone dared to threaten their crew. It was such a  _ shame _ that Flames didn't exist in this world… Ace would make a  _ good _ Sky. Maybe even he'd be  _ her _ Sky?

That'd be nice…

"Here's your chance brat!" Whitebeard boomed again and… that was her clue, wasn't it?

"Are all Yonko sending their pet Shichibukai to weaken up Rookies challenging them, or is this situation  _ special _ ?" Skull challenged loudly, putting all the arrogance of The Strongest Cloud in the World simply  _ had _ to display in public, into her voice. Dredging that feeling up was easier than she thought it would be. Not only had she over 50 years of experience as the 'top dog' or rather 'top bitch' of the world where people were warping reality with their willpower… Before joining that  _ particular _ part of the World, she was an entertainer, she  _ had to _ be an excellent actress. It didn't hurt that, that kind of arrogance was definitely in character for the First Mate of said Rookie.

Of course neither the Yonko himself, nor his Commanders could let that go… and so her words were met with some spectacular glares.

"Jinbe's choices are his own, yoi" Commander standing in the place of Whitebeard's right hand spoke up. Her eyes took in The Phoenix's form… And okay, he  _ did _ look like someone who spend decades on the Sea… Clothes that while not especially fashionable were eye catching enough to allow his mates to reorient themselves in the melee or in the storm among the rigging  _ and _ easy to move in. Though the open shirt suggested he was mostly fighting, using different kinds of kicks, which made sense with what info about Phoenix's Devil Fruit, she managed to get out of Old Man Rayleigh in Sabaody. Body sculpted by years of training, and working on the ship…  _ Hot damn, what a body that was _ . Honestly, if not for the fact that Skull had to get her pack away from him and his crew, she'd drool a little. And that  _ was _ saying something, seeing as she spent more than enough time around Reborn, Fon, and Colonello. Even though she wouldn't tell them that, all three of them were definitely drool worthy in their adult forms.

"Of course they are…" She dismissed indulgently, painted lips taking on nasty smirk "The Sea Knight _decided_ _by himself_ to come swinging at us, promising to not let my Captain attack Yonko Whitebeard… And then also _by himself_ he _decided_ to do his _very best_ to drag the fight up to the day said Yonko was coming against us."

The Commanders visibly bristled at the things she was so freely implying, but before any of them managed to do anything more than shoot her threatening scowls there was a laugh…

"Gurarara! You're a cheeky little brat, aren't you?" Whitebeard put the butt of his giant naginata against the sand under his feet, his reluctantly amused scowl telling her, he  _ knew _ what she's trying to do… And that he was amused by the ' _ little rookie's _ ' gall enough to let her have her way.

"Cheekiness is such a broad term" Skull shrugged easily, her smirk taking on less insulting tint… Ace was  _ not _ fighting New World Veteran in his state if she had any say in it. And she  _ did _ have it.

"So the brat is already exhausted from clash with one of my sons… And yet, I'm already here" Whitebeard narrowed his eyes at the Spades and Skull  _ felt _ something hammer against her senses… Something very similar to the Conqueror Haki Rayleigh showed them… Just with no finesse Rayleigh had and with  _ much _ more  _ power _ behind it. She felt the way some of  _ her Spades _ started to sway at the impact and she  _ flared _ with her Flames (barely keeping them in non-visible range) to keep the worst of the impact off them and to Propagate her  _ pack _ 's mental defenses.

Without conscious thought, her lips pulled back into an inhuman almost snarl and she answered wave of Haki with a deep, warning growl, that thanks to some creative Propagation she learned to use long,  _ long _ time ago, managed to not only easily reach everyone on the beach but also to  _ hang _ in the air for a while.

Back  _ there _ , that sound was making even Reborn back off. Almost as fast as the sound of her patience  _ snapping _ did.

_ Here _ ? Here her pack immediately relaxed… Jinbe still behind her but so  _ very _ in her reach became impossibly  _ still _ … Ace smiled viciously… Some of the Whitebeard's Commanders took a hasty step back and scowled at that… while those Whitebeards that did in the face of Fight or Flight, she  _ knew _ she had to cause in them, decide to stand their ground moved into defensive positions. Their eyes suddenly a lot less dismissive when looking at the lone girl standing between  _ them _ and the Spades.

"First Mate is the one to rule when captain is unavailable. This does  _ hold true _ for the fights in Paradise. And here?" Ace was simply  _ radiating _ smug viciousness, all doubts about her ability to survive if not outright win forgotten in the face of that little show. She  _ did _ tell him that the deeper, more visible the colour of her Flames, the more power she'd use while in fight…

And her Flames never went into visible range yet.

There was a bit of silence, when Whitebeard was processing what just happened, before a grin just as vicious as the one Ace had to have pulled onto his lips.

"First Mate against First Mate" He agreed, finally easing out of his own slight shift into defensive position "Marco, show the brats difference between their little spats in Paradise and the fights in the New World" Old Yonko ordered, the Phoenix already moving towards her with vicious smirk dancing at the corner of his lips.

Skull knew she wore very similar, just a lot less held back expression. With last warm look at her Pack and warning glance at the Shichibukai that  _ still _ was sitting close to what was  _ hers _ , she started to move towards him as well. Patting herself down to make sure she had all the little blades she was usually Propagating to use in the fight.

Marco the Phoenix was a pirate for  _ decades _ and had a bounty of over billion beli to her measly year of pirate career and 300 millions bounty.

He was a Devil Fruit user. She had Cloud Flames.

He was able to use golden and blue fire to heal himself from virtually everything and kept him as young as he looked at some of his  _ old _ Posters. She wasn't able to damage her body permanently without her  _ purple _ fire to heal her back up.

He could fly. She could swim.

He had years to practice his Haki. While she accessed them for the first time barely few months ago with the help of that Old Fossil in Avalon.

He was still probably underestimating her… She was going to cheat with Propagation.

He was vulnerable to sea water, Haki and Seastone… She had Oodako move into grabbing distance and was pulling on her gloves with Seastone studs.

…

They stood one against the other in the ideal middle between Whitebeards contingent and Spade Pirates.

Marco the Phoenix… with that infuriating smirk and boredom in his eyes… Posture more or less relaxed, ready to spring into action at the drop of the hat.

Immortal Skull… with vicious snarl pulling on her lips, radiating with readiness for violence, bloodlust and possessive fury. Her body coiled and ready to attack.

_ Spades were hers. _

_ Spades were in danger. _

_ Spades safety needed Whitebeards down. _

They lunged.


	2. Izou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaread by ReadingAtTheSpeedOfLight o/

Izou fondly remembered the time _before_ their first meeting with Spade Pirates. A time _before_ his Pops decided to recruit the rookie crew with two Supernovas on it. A time _before_ Spades' captain publicly announced that he's gunning for Pops' head like uncountable number of rookies and weaklings before him tried to do.

It was so peaceful then.

They were sailing in the New World, sinking idiotic rookies who were trying to get the fame of defeating a Yonko, chasing off Marines from time to time… Robbing merchant ships and partying for entire days. Those were such nice days. Nice, normal days.

On days like that, everything was still making sense.

Pops was The Strongest Man in the World…

Izo was one of his Commanders…

Yonko's Officers were considered as a class on its own…

Pirates in New World were much stronger than those in Paradise.

There were no _Rookies_ able to not only hold off Marco's assault but also keep him down and force the yielding.

…

Then came the first sign of the change. If Izou had known exactly where it would lead, he'd prove to himself that he was _the best_ marksman on the crew, nevermind what Curiel says, and shot down News Coo that day.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. As such they were treated to an article about rookie pirate crew - Spade Pirates sinking nobles' cruise ship in full view of Marines and getting away with it… In _East Blue_ . Izou remembered laughing at the rookies' gall with his brothers. He remembered looking at the poster of Spades' captain - Fire Fist Ace, together with them. The source of his name was at easy to notice and of course Marines, in their creativity, would call someone who posed with their fist flaming would be called _Fire Fist_ … He remembered amused acknowledgement at the 25 million beli bounty - fairly respectable starting one for the East Blue… And he remembered his disgust at the colour combination of the pirate on it. Yellow and _that_ orange shouldn't ever be worn together, and especially not with _that_ kind of grey, almost silver eyes and black hair.

By then they were mostly just amused at the little rookies. They were far away in East Blue. They were no threat to their territories. They were just entertainment.

Then there was the second time Spade Pirates made news…

First they noticed the posters - Fire Fist Ace, still in that awful combination of clothes and even worse… with big tattoo that misspelled his name. Izou remember thinking that even with being worth 80 million by then, Fire Fist Ace was an idiot and should be kept away from intelligent people if he wasn't able to put _three_ letters together.

And the second poster, well… The Immortal Skull they called her.

He admitted that even then he could see why would they call her that. On the poster she stood tall, visibly taking off a sword from where it went through her stomach. Izou remembered being queasy at the thought of enemy that could get dealt that kind of injury and not even lose their stride… Even Marco would need a second or two to deal with it. He certainly wouldn't leave getting the steel out of his stomach to be done later, as the amount of blood and bodies around her suggested she did. Her poster was first one in a while where Izou didn't even take notice of her clothes before taking a good look at the price on her head. 60 million for her first bounty was a bit more than simply respectable, but none of the Whitebeards could fault Marines for wanting to get rid of her quickly. Whatever Fruit she ate… It was _monstrous_.

It was only Thatch's ribbing that caused Izou to finally get a good look at what the rookie was wearing… and he found himself approving. Though there was a bit too much purple for his tastes on her… What with long purple hair with one side of her head braided tight near her head and the other flowing freely, purple eyes looking hard at something not caught on the camera, skin tight almost black leather suit with purple tint to it, utility belt on her hips and high heeled boots. Izou remembered whistling in appreciation, it took some serious confidence in one's body to wear something so… exposing. He also remembered the way his brothers were looking at her like at the prey they'd be able to catch and subdue… It was safe to say that those thoughts were completely squashed after Spades managed to get away from them for the _first time_.

And the article about Spades rampaging through the G-8 base. Apparently, they took advantage of the lack of Vice-Admiral in charge of the base to rob them blind, destroy their fleet and greatly reduce their available personnel. _That_ was the day Izou for the first time noticed flash of intrigue in his Pops' eyes when reading about _those_ rookies’ stunt. After all, Navarone base was considered impenetrable before the rookies’ little _adventure_. It was also the day one of his brothers suggested recruiting Spade Pirates for the first time, even if in jest… It was a thought that rooted deeply in their minds and caused all the trouble they had to go through.

Then there was the third time Spade Pirates were in the news. That time they broke into the castle in Avalon to release disgraced prince Corvin and killed off crown prince Eric. And since Avalon was one of those islands that were distributing silver _and_ Seastone… Having a crew with at least two Devil Fruit users in top positions successfully leading a coup in there was _impressive_ . Not as impressive as the things Whitebeards were doing every day, but it was only to be expected, after all they were _Whitebeard Pirates_. Being awesome was their unofficial requirement.

Izou remembered Haruta running into the mess hall with the crazy grin, waving the paper and four different bounty posters. Fire Fist Ace - 150 million beli, The Immortal Skull - 120 million beli, Masked Deuce - 60 million beli and Crazy Saber - 40 million beli.

This time posters of both captain and first mate of Spade Pirates were of them simply walking alongside soldiers of new regime. This contrast between two pirates and actual soldiers was striking, though something in their postures was eerily similar. That of Fire Fists' was more of a user of brute strength, while The Immortal was looking like she was stalking her prey. even with a man with halabard next to her.

The posters of Masked Deuce and Crazy Saber were more similar to the first posters of their officers and less like the 'harmless' photos in the new ones. In his Deuce, who was given that _creative_ description because he was… _wearing a mask_ , was causing what looked like an avalanche by destroying the safety net holding the stones up, while Saber was visibly fighting, with dual sabres in his hands and slightly crazy shine to his eyes… Well his name was about as creative as most Marines ever gave to others.

Next News Coo mention of Spade Pirates came without new bounties but with article about Spades burning down entire Arrancar Kingdom. Officially without cause. The only semi-survivor came in the form of the King Aizen the IV officially saved by Vice-admiral Doberman. _Unfortunately_ poor, dethroned King died of his burns in transport to Mariejois. From the rumours flying in the New World after that _particular_ announcement, Whitebeards were not the only crew that doubted Spades were entirely at fault. The most common theory was that Marines if not outright _helped_ Spades to level the kingdom, then at least were certainly more focused on fighting the pirate crews than containing collateral damage, thanks to kingdom’s entirely disgusting religious practices.

By then it was decided - when they'll catch Spade Pirates in New World, the Spades _will_ join them, regardless of their opinion on that matter.

It was only few weeks after the article, that the new bounties of the Spades came in News Coo.

Fire Fist Portgas D. Ace, worth 350 million beli was leaning over who Izou's brothers identified as Vice-Admiral Drew with both his first and second mate just standing there and looking approving at their captain's form over defeated marine.

And didn't it explain a lot? Fire Fist was a D! Even if crew's own D never did quite similar stunts and only ate ungodly amount of cherry pie, Izou has heard legends of Will of the D. About their relentless pursuit of their chosen life-target and utter disregard of sanity… More than that, from what was printed in the paper and numerous rumours about the crew that had yet to show their sails in the New World, his crew was _enabling_ him!

Then there was poster of Spades First Mate - Immortal Skull de Mort, worth 300 million beli. Her poster was of her squaring sword in hand against who Marco immediately identified as Dark King Rayleigh. Both of them were grinning above their crossed, _black_ swords… Like being able to shrug off hole in the stomach was not terrifying enough, she was confirmed to have access to Haki. Though it was interesting that the price on her head was so close to what her captain her, against usual rules. Even Marco had almost half billion less than Pops, similar like other pairs of 'captain - first mate' in New World.

According to rumours it was because while Portgas was the captain, it was de Mort that was holding his leash… And the rumours about that _relationship_ were varied… From those two being lovers, through Fire Fist being terrified of her, up to her having some serious blackmail on her captain. After _actually_ meeting Spades, Izou personally thought it was something completely different, Skull was viciously protective of her crew and was more than willing to steamroll over anything to get her way. _Then_ thought… Then he was a big supporter of the rumour of her having blackmail on Fire Fist. If only because of Thatch's campaign to get their Eldest Brother interested in little rookie, with potentially similar gift to his own.

He knew Marco was feeling increasingly lonely whenever he noticed gradual changes to the rest of the crewmates… and the lack of those changes in his own body. Which was why Pops was also greatly interested in 'The Immortal'. On the off chance that she could be what the first to join him as his son needed. And that was just that… 'off chance'. But… always worth trying.

Then for the long time there were just wild rumours reaching them from time to time…

Fire Fist refused post of Shichibukai.

Fire Fist announced he's gunning for Whitebeard's head.

Immortal Skull survived getting sword to the heart.

Immortal Skull was hailed as The Woman Hated by Death Itself.

Masked Deuce was able to predict storm few hours ahead.

Fire Fist was a Logia.

No, Fire Fist was a Paramecia.

Immortal Skull had strange purple flames.

Spade Pirates had a _Kraken_ under their control.

Immortal Skull could heal others.

Fire Fist was able to escape Garp the Fist.

Fire Fist was related to Garp the Fist.

Spade Pirates met up with Redhair Shanks and had wild party together.

Spade Pirates landed on Wano.

…

And the one rumour they were waiting for:

Spade Pirates were sailing towards Eden Island. An island that _belonged_ to Whitebeard Pirates.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

When they landed on Eden Island and found out Jinbe was trying to defend Pops against a Rookie… Pops was angry. And even angrier that Spades' First Mate used it as a pretext to step in the place of her captain… With all arrogance of pirate straight from Paradise thinking they're hot stuff in the Sea that was killing pirate crews around as often as the yonko or marines did.

So Pops' allowed her to dictate terms to the fight and sent Marco to beat that arrogance out of her, or at least Izou hoped that was what Pops' was planning for.

_Unfortunately, it seemed little rookie had a hidden talent or two._

He could only look on shocked as his Eldest Brother, the second most powerful member of their crew _struggled_ in a fight…

Against a Rookie to the New World!

Honestly, if not for similarly shocked expression on his Father's and Brothers' faces he'd think he was going crazy… Few more or less painful Haki-enforced kicks helped all of them make sure they're not simply _dreaming_. On the other side of the beach Jinbe was watching the fight with similarly shocked expression.

In fact… The only people not shocked that… That _Rookie_ was not only able to hold her own against Whitebeard's First Division Commander but to make him work for it, were the Spade Pirates. From what he could see from the distance (and he had excellent eyesight, thank you very much) they were utterly unsurprised and more than a little pleased with that fact.

Izou on the other hand… From the moment Izou was brought to the Moby Dick, he was told that Marco was incredibly powerful and experienced. Worse… He's seen Marco wreck some pretty respectable New World crews on his own… And so he felt like something was breaking reality he lived in, with every strike The Phoenix exchanged with that… that _girl_!

…

Well… at least Marco was having _fun_ . There was _fire_ in his normally bored eyes, his lips pulled into eager grin and his body moving faster with every blocked or avoided Haki-enhanced strike.

Similarly de Mort's eyes from what he noticed were shining with purple colour, her lips that up to the moment those two exchanged first blows were pulled back in a furious snarl, lost a bit of that fury and rather somehow were able to convey violent determination.

The longer their fight lasted, the more respect Izou felt to the little rookie and the man that managed to recruit that _hellcat_.

…

Two days in, Fire Fist still had that viciously pleased grin whenever looking at the two combatants doing their very best to break every bone in their opponent's body. Two days in Jinbe (this time sitting among the family) was still refusing to talk about that growl purple-girl gave out in reaction to Pops' Conqueror. Two days in and the rumours about the Rookie being able to use some kind of purple fire were finally confirmed with shy flickers appearing sporadically over her body. Two days in it didn't look like they were anywhere near finishing their bout.

…

Three days in, both his brother and little rookie (could they even honestly call her a rookie?) were simply _wreathed_ in blue and purple flames respectively, immediately healing every injury the other gave to them. THe grins both of them wore, were full of teeth and as the day progressed it looked like both of them would be more than happy to go for the throat in almost every moment. In fact, most of the hits they attempted to land or even landed were what would be a _killing blow_ on _literally_ everyone else… Three days and they finally stopped to hold back their strength, whenever their blows landed there was a small shockwave from the point of contact, whenever any of them did not block properly, they were propelled back hard enough to break a palm tree or two… Three days in and Pops finally noticed that Marco was honestly _struggling_ and not playing around, and started to pay some serious attention to the rookie. Three days in Spades finally shared a bit of their booze with Whitebeards and started to bet amidst themselves how many feathers 'birdy-boy' would lose by their First Mate's hands.

…

Four days in, there were almost no trees left to surround the beach and the beach itself had some suspiciously tall, new dunes. Four days in and Pops' got suspicious shine to his eyes whenever he looked at the fighters. Four days in and Izou simply knew… There was no way they were going to let Spades go. No matter if they'll escape from their clutches then and there. Spades _would_ become part of Whitebeard Pirates. Four days in and Marco finally used his Fruit ability to fly against the girl… Four days in and the girl has _finally_ started to lag.

…

Five days in, Immortal Skull was visibly _barely_ keeping up with Marco's relentless assault. Feather-head's vicious grin when he noticed that was a thing for the books… At least up to the moment when de Mort has _somehow_ managed to get that _crazy_ burst of speed and broke through Marco’s defense to put her hands on his skin… Izou had no idea what she was doing to him then but Marco _swayed_ and his fire died down. After that it took only few carefully executed hits for her to have their Oldest Brother on his back with her above him. Gloved hand on his throat and other on his shoulder in a position that informed everyone exactly how _easy_ it would be for her to simply squeeze...

It was not an _easy_ sight for the Whitebeards… Izou more felt than seen the sudden tension in Pops' and his brothers' bodies, his eyes trained on two fighters, once again being surprisingly closer to the middle of the distance between the crews than not. After all it was one thing to find a person able to match pace with First Mate to a Yonko. Finding someone able to _defeat_ First Mate of a Yonko was something completely different.

That tension was also felt by the Spades if their sudden, _very obvious_ fight readiness was any indication…

_What_ was that woman _doing_ with those absolute _rookies_?

"Anything you'd like to tell me Mister Phoenix?" Skull _purred_ , for that was definitely a purr, leaning above him with victorious smirk, that didn't lose its effect even with her chest _heaving_ when breathing above him as she was doing.

Something had to be wrong with their Eldest if that silly grin was anything to judge by… Did she land any hits on his head?

"You've won, yoi" Marco admitted easily, his hands ignorant of obvious danger were almost gripping the woman's hips.

She laughed…

Breathless, throaty laugh, full of triumph and… something promising dire consequences should she be displeased.

"So I did." Spades' First Mate _purred_ again and… That was disturbing. _Almost_ as disturbing as the way Marco's grin grew _even sillier_ at the sound. Either his Phoenix healing did not heal concussions… Or he was absolutely fucking _smitten_ by her…

…

Of course Marco the Phoenix would fall head over heels for a woman able to kick his ass… Why was he even surprised?

Said woman finally got serious again. She looked up at them and challenged Pops with the way her hand flexed in obvious threat.

"Very well…" Pops grumbled behind them, his displeasure, though tempered by Marco's expression, was almost tasteable in the air. "You may go"

She had the fucking _gall_ to beam at them at that…

"Thanks for the spar birdy-boy" She chirped happily, bent down to place a big, loud kiss on Marco's cheek and almost ran to the ship with that crew of hers.

And oh, how Izou wished that it would be the end of _that_ particular recruitment…

Pity that it was not meant to be.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

Next time they've seen Spades it wasn't even really a meeting. Just a distant sight of enormous _tentacles_ sinking what according to the jolly roger still on the mast, was ship of Cloud Pirates with Spades ship close by. The crew looking like they were ready to start the party, before they spotted The Moby Dick and turned tail.

…

Spade Pirates had a _fucking Kraken_ ! A _real_ . Living. Swimming. Ship sinking _Kraken_!

That… was not fair… They had only Stefan. Why didn't _they_ have a Kraken?

_How did rookies get it to obey?_

And it was domesticated enough, that they were happy to see it close to their ship on the open Sea…

Fuck…

A _Kraken…_

_It was terrifying…_

And _of course_ neither his Father nor his brothers… well those of his brothers that were in position of Commanders had even thought about giving Spades up. Nooo… Rather than do the sensible things and let them go, Pops gave out orders; Haruta and Izou himself were supposed to plot their possible courses, since Moby might be _home_ , but she definitely was not a _fast_ ship, while Jozu and Thatch were ordered to mobilize those of their siblings that were sailing under their own Flags or on other ships in the Fleet… All to catch those _fucking_ rookies.

_Did no one tell them that they were supposed to be_ _scared_ _of a Yonko?_

And if like that was not enough to smart at their combined prides… Then they were treated to the way Marco, after hearing one of the nurses say something about how _she_ certainly wouldn't want a man weaker than she was, was running himself _and_ his division _into the ground_ in the name of training. Ostentatiously because 'Whitebeard Pirates are Yonko's crew and so they couldn't get beaten up by a Rookie, fresh from Paradise' of course… He was acting like a man possessed. His blue eyes were starting to _burn_ whenever someone even mentioned Immortal Skull or when he looked at the girl's bounty poster. And whenever he wasn't obviously obsessing over the girl that beat him, he was almost frantically researching different Devil Fruits to find the one de Mort had…

It wasn't going well last time Izou checked on his progress.

Honestly _that_ particular information was interesting enough for him to even lend a hand… As much as 'never seeing that woman again' _was_ a tempting dream, it was not like Pops would give up on making them part of the Family… And he _was_ curious as to just what kind of Fruit would give powers so _similar_ to the ones Commander of First Division boasted. Curious enough to maybe… neglect his paperwork a little bit among all those orders and helping his brother… Yes, that was it! It _totally_ wasn't a hope that the paperwork would complete itself, or that his Lieutenant would have mercy and fill all the forms… He was _busy_ helping around.

Either that fire of her was healing her at such rapid pace she could still fight when injured or it was something completely separate from her announced Immortality… Izou was not sure what would be worse.

In fact, there were _no_ documented Fruits that would allow for _that_ level of healing factor _and_ the purple fire.

He _did_ find some Fruits that would fit the bill for one of the criteria, _if_ one cocked their head and squinted a bit, in Fruit Encyclopedia, though.

There was of course Mera Mera no Mi, Logia class. Flame Flame Fruit would explain the fire and if she simply stopped being material for whatever it was that was going through her for the moment she could have her faux immortality, alright... Pity that Marco was _swearing_ that she was material for their entire fight and all the time after it. Plus, there were rumours that _that_ was the Fire Fist's Fruit. Him being a Logia? _That_ Izou could believe.

Chiyu Chiyu no Mi, Paramecia class, while could explain the instant healing but would in no way grant immortality, even fake one, nevermind the _fucking fire_ … And besides according to Encyclopedia it worked through user's tears and not fire…

Then there was something called Netsu Netsu no Mi, Paramecia class. Heat Heat Fruit would be able to show distortion of air that could be taken as purple flame and it was rumoured to make all the emotions greater… which could explain that battle crazed grin she had. There was no way how to explain the healing though.

Of course there was a _possibility_ that she'd have Meimu Meimu no Mi, Paramecia class. And that was some kind of elaborate illusion that got them _all_ … Or at least it would be if Marco would not point out that Encyclopedia author swore up and down that pain would break one out of the illusion and the Phoenix _definitely_ felt pain in that fight. Of course pain could also be an illusion, but…

Devil Fruit Encyclopedia for all its usefulness was in no way complete and so the fact that a Fruit was _not_ described there, did not mean, it didn't exist… As seen at example. It _could_ be some kind of Mythical Zoan, or some other _rare as fuck_ Paramecia… Marco's fruit was described in there only after Marco himself ate it and started to terrorize the Seas after all.

…

When they had _finally_ cornered Spade Pirates _again_ , on the island of The Quiet Refuge, a summer island under their protection, right next to the Calm Belt, which made docking there a bitch and a half… The Sixteenth Division Commander was almost _grateful_.

There…

They found them.

Now Pops will simply beat their captain into submission, Izou would find out what kind of Fruit de Mort ate and Marco will be able to actually admit to himself and everyone else, that he _wanted_ that girl and simply seduce her, rather than…

_What the fuck was he doing?!_

Izou wanted to hide himself from that view…

_That was not how one was supposed to seduce someone…_

Against Izou's most fervent wishes Marco was standing at Pops' right side and was… looking at the Immortal Skull like it was only Pops' order that had him stay in place and not start a fight _again_ , trying to leave permanent scars on her body… In the shape of his talons.

What was worse, the posture of Spades' First Mate was just as violent-ready as his that of his brother…

Luckily this time Fire Fist was in perfect condition and so it was Pops's turn to fight.

Captain against a Captain…

If one could call _that_ a fight, that is.


	3. Portgas D. Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaread by ReadingAtTheSpeedOfLight o/

_Everything that has ever happened to him was because of that_ _cursed_ _blood…_

All because of that _monster_ that created him.

The _devil_ that went and died… and left Ace as the only one to take the brunt of the world’s hatred.

People hated the very _idea_ of Pirate King’s son.

Almost _all_ of them.

His mother loved him… _Portgas D. Rouge_ _loved him enough to die to have him born._ She loved him and that’s the only reason he was still alive…

_Dadan_ and her band were at least honest in their hatred for _devil’s seed_ … The only reason Ace was not given straight to Marines as a child was the threat of Gramps coming down on her and her bandit’s _family_.

People in Edge Town and Grey Terminal weren’t shy of their thoughts about what any child of that _monster_ deserved. Ace remembered every answer his younger self heard after asking ‘what would you do if Pirate King’d have a child?’. Every _suggestion_ , every _gleeful description_ of the fate that was waiting for him, should _anyone_ find out the sin of his existence…

That so called _Gramps_ of his tried to pretend to care. That he _loved_ Ace! And yet for all his _pretending_ her was pretty quick to try and get rid of him as well. Hitting children with Armament _wasn’t_ a sign of love… Or throwing them into ravines… Off the cliffs… Straight in the path of _big_ predators… For all his _love_ oh-so-great Garp The Hero as the Marines dubbed him, was pretty determined for Ace to die in a place out of the way of people Marines deemed as worth protection.

Back on dawn Island… There were some who _cared_ for him. Sabo and Luffy… His _brothers_ . One that he already failed and one that he’s yet to do so. The _only_ ones who knew back there. And loved him anyway. Smart, cunning Sabo. Running from his own problems… Problems Ace _swore_ to help him deal with… Problems that killed him at the hands of _fucking_ Tenryuubito. And Luffy… Airheaded, little Luffy with dream larger than life. Luffy who said ‘I don’t care’ and ‘Ace is Ace’ when he finally swallowed all his rage and asked him _That Question_.

But still somehow in the world that hates him so much, Ace still managed to find people ready to set sail with him. To watch his back, to fight with him and to give their lives into his hands…

_And what did he do? He brought them into danger._ _Again!_

Hell, their entire pirate journey could be summed by few words.

_Dancing around danger_.

And they never complained. More often than not… They laughed together with him.

They sailed together through different islands, did few stunts to at least be _recognised_ as pirates.

Sinking that cruise ship was double as satisfying as it’d be otherwise, thanks to the rumour about Goa nobles being on there… Ace hoped Sabo’s parents were and drowned there. Not even Marines who immediately gave chase could destroy it for him.

Getting the ship and going through Reverse Mountain, was _fun_.

Meeting _That Man’s_ ship doctor… And the absolute _fit_ Skull had at the _mention_ of potentially genetic disease _He_ had. That was _less_ fun. Having Crocus poke around him with _protective_ Cloud hovering around was not pleasant for any of them. For Ace for _obvious_ reasons, for Oro Jackson’s doctor… Apparently even sailing under _That Devil_ didn’t cure one from healthy _respect_ for a person able to create small Earthquake with just a _light_ stomp.

_Ace didn’t want to know what kind of damage Skull could do on_ _purpose_ _._

_Propagation was_ _scary_ _, alright? _

As they progressed down the Grand Line they found more Nakama… Had more adventures

…

There was a _Collective Heart Attack_ Skull gave them all while taking sword into the stomach for the first time. And proper presentation of what Propagation meant for her and them. (Propagated Flytrap was _terrifying_.)

Then there was of course Avalon and that _ponce_ prince Eric… And much more pleasant candidate for the throne, even if at the moment of their arrival he was scheduled for execution, called Corvin. Them, even finding out about the imprisoned prince was a total accident… They were simply breaking out Saber, from his cell. (Who would’ve thought that a prince would be kept in the same block as pirate who landed there for drunken fighting?) Skull was rather insistent on helping the ‘poor little prince’ in getting his crown… And Ace learned why, the moment she dropped all their new _Seastone-coated_ weapons on the deck of Piece of Spadille. Together with a fuckton of silver prince Corvin was more than happy to part with.

They fixed and reinforced their _baby girl_ thanks to all the money.

_By the way Flames working on Seastone was a cheat._

Avalon gave them something else as well… Some of them awoke their _Haki_ . With the help of _very friendly_ army they all got lessons in how to use it, together with soldiers. _Both_ Deuce and Skull took to the skill like ducks to water. Especially after they learned that Haki can _hurt_ logias. (Suddenly _friendly_ spars in the crew started ending with bruises and even some breaks for the only _logia_ on board.)

There was that small summer island where everywhere lived in the Labyrinth… Acquiring supplies for rest of their journey in between dodging spears and occasional rock was a bitch and a half.

On Serengeti they have all learned that Sea Kings were _not_ the strangest animals living on on the Grand Line. The ‘cute little puppies’ as Skull called them definitely took the mantle there. Big, thin, ugly ‘dogs’ (and let’s use the term in the loosest of senses) smelling of sulfur and living in what was looking like ruin of an ancient civilisation. _So far, so good, huh?_ They were eating steel… And flesh, if the number of different, visibly gnawed at bones laying around, was any indicator. The beasts were scared of water (all hail Oodako and his ability to spray everything in seawater) and after getting their ass kicked by a Cloud angry at the bite marks on her sword, started behaving like obedient little lap dogs…

_Convincing Skull to leave them behind was_ _not easy_ _._

They had fun running around and playing in the snow at Iglou Island… Even if by the end of it, Ace ended being manhandled and used as a heater for his Crew. _That_ had to be his favourite stop in Paradise. (The cuddling was nice.)

And the Arrancar Kingdom which, while pretty disgusting in their religion, would be left standing if not for that one _absolute moron_ … What could he say? They might be Skull’s, but Skull was _theirs_ . Of course they’d be _reasonably_ protective of her. The marines were a _surprise_ though. The fact they didn’t really _try_ to stop them, _even more_.

Sabaody was something else. Such a pretty place and so _rotten_ inside. But… Even with Tenryuubito, slavery, invitation to become Shichibukai and _That Man’s_ first mate walking around… It was still fun. Granted, Skull really liked _Rayleigh_ and was more than _happy_ to get some additional training out of him. (Apparently she had _no faith_ in Ace not dragging them straight into some kind of trouble. _Especially_ after his little announcement. _She was_ _really_ _mad at him then._ )

And then there was Fishman Island and New World…

They were fighting, sailing, training, relaxing on the deck…

_They were free_.

Which of course meant that it was only a matter of time ‘till they’ve met Jinbe and _fucking_ Whitebeard himself.

Ace was… proud of himself for winning in his battle against Sea Knight. He _won_ ! As a rookie, against New World _veteran_!

At least he was proud of himself until the Yonko came and announced that he _decided to agree for the challenge_ … ( _All his fault! They trusted him and he dragged them in_ _danger_ )

There was _terror_. (He’s too tired. What about his Crew? How to protect them?)

There was _denial_ . (Skull… No! She can’t! _HisFault. AllHisFault!_ )

There was _hope_ . (She’s matching the Yonko’s Haki. She’s Ace’s First Mate. She _can do it_.)

There was _amusement_. (Poor, little birdy… Doesn’t know what hits him. Go Skull! Go!)

There was _satisfaction_ . (She _won_!)

Days long, epic battle that reformed entire landscape of their battlefield.

And she _won_.

They were free to go.

Free to _run_ and _train_.

And that’s what they did.

They went back onto The Sea, _running_ from the Yonko’s crew and allies trying to box them in and _training_ like crazy so that Skull wouldn’t be the only one able to match with one of the veterans.

So when Whitebeard caught them again, Ace was feeling pretty good about his chances.

Only to find out that _Old fucker_ was still too far from his reach.

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

_It was his fault…_

_He’s not losing anyone._

_Ever._

_Again._

…

He woke up in unfamiliar place… Without his Crew nearby… To a _very_ familiar feel of his First Mate _Raging…_

It didn’t matter that his body was one big bruise. It didn’t matter that memory of trying to fight Whitebeard hammered in his head. It didn’t matter that he _remembered_ opposing captain’s hand closing around his body…

What was important was the explosion of killing intent and purple fire from where Skull has been protecting their Crew back _then_ … What was important was her _Rage_ he felt even there. Wherever that ‘there’ was.

What was important was that _his Crew_ was somewhere up.

He _reacted_.

It took only short, _mad_ dash up, _up… UP…_ (Whitebeards _might_ have need to fix few ceilings from it), to jump onto the vast deck of what he has absently labeled as a _fucking_ Moby Dick. Up there, there was nothing standing between his senses and the _familiar_ , heavy weight of what Skull called her Cloud Flames. There was even, just as _familiar,_ sight of people trying _and miserably failing_ to contain his _very much_ displeased Nakama.

And wow…

He’s seen wrecks in better condition that The Moby Dick was.

Most of the railings were broken… Many of the sails and ropes were in tatters from Skull’s knives… Bright, purple Flames were smoldering around the deck, on bent weapons, bottles, ropes and all the things, that looked like they were quickly discarded the second Skull _protested_ whatever set her off. As for the deck itself… The deck was cracking around his First Mate’s feet. (Adam Wood was _hard_ , Skull was _stronger._ ) With a nasty snarl on, she was stalking closer to where The Phoenix was hovering above the desks, his own blue fire surrounding his rib cage and from what he could see, _healing_ what _had to_ be a nasty break. (Skull had _troubles_ with remembering exactly how much force human body can withstand, when she was truly angry.) Behind him were crouching armed people, Ace recognised as Thatch the Silversword, the Deadeye Izou and The Flower Sword Vista. All of them looking _definitely_ worse for wear. With burns, tears on their clothes and mildly wild looks on their faces.

Don’t get him wrong, Ace knew Skull _hated_ being confined anywhere, but…

_Weren’t Whitebeards supposed to be one of the strongest?_

There was angry snarl again.

Commanders behind the Phoenix _flinched_.

_Fucking_ Whitebeard himself arrived in Ace’s field of vision.

Yeah… _No_.

“Skull!” He yelled out in a tone both of them painstakingly worked into her skull (heh) as _important_.

The air itself stilled for a second…

And then there were her arms around his chest and her hair in his field of vision and that almost-purring thing she was always doing when they were relaxing in the particularly sunny spot on the deck of Piece of Spadille…

The non-Crew pirates around them looked like they got whiplash from her sudden change of moods.

Relieved (but mostly viciously _satisfied_ ) Deuce came up to them, leading the rest of Spades… All of them had expressions that were a mix of murderous, vicious and _satisfied_.

_Those_ were suspiciously _familiar_ expressions. Even though the last time they were wearing them it was when that one _idiotic noble_ in Arrancar Kingdom suggested aloud that Skull was keeping the Crew under control only by spreading her legs and had _the gall_ to try and _buy_ her… More specifically _those_ were the expression his Crew had after they _razed_ the place _to the ground_.

“Welcome back to the land of living, captain” His navigator of a second mate smiled relieved.

“Deuce. Guys.” Ace smiled right back… _They were unharmed… Thank The Seas… Skull has kept them safe. She did it even in the hopeless situation he dragged them into this time…_ He hugged his First Mate a bit tighter to his chest and bowed his head, nosing his way into her hair. He wondered briefly _what_ had set Skull off so _badly_ … (Luckily it wasn’t that hard to find out) “Report?” The bruises on his stomach twinged, so he sat down, bringing his First Mate onto his laps and automatically reaching toward that _one_ spot on her head that, when massaged was keeping her mellow enough to ignore even angry Hero of The Marines blustering around. (That was _that one_ absolutely _accidental_ discovery, that saved the city, Garp found them in, from being demolished. Apparently Skull _didn’t_ agree with **Fist of Love.** )

“You were out for 3 days, captain.When you fell, Skull gave the old man few _new scars_ , before they somehow calmed her down.” Deuce scowled angrily at the few Commanders coming a bit closer to them, specifically the one of their First Division, before twisting his lips in toothy smile. “In that time Whitebeard Pirates tried to do few things.” Uh, oh… Their navigator and one of the primary strategists was looking a bit _too pleased_ with that announcement. “Namely press us into joining, keep us on Moby Dick, distribute us between their ships, keep our Doc away from you, keep _Skull_ away from you and order us around. It… went about as well as you can imagine.”

Not like he needed to _imagine_ anything. What with the way Whitebeard Pirates deck was looking like.

“So the damages are not just from today?” It _might_ be just naive hope, but…

Deuce’s smile widened even more.

“Oh no…” He purred “Whitebeards apparently have pretty decent shipwrights.” Then his eyes flashed with _murder_ , the words coming off more like a _growl_ “ _That_ was for trying to _dismantle_ Piece of Spadile.”

What!

Those _fucking…!_

Wait…

_Skull_ …

Ace smirked with dark satisfaction.

“Poor idiots.” He put a bit more force into massaging his very _unapologetic_ Cloud, causing her to _melt_ in his laps. (That stupid Phoenix of them was _watching_ them. Watching _Skull_ . Ace _didn’t_ like that)

_They deserved everything they got_.

“Yup… She’s been really on edge with you unconscious” There was an unsaid but not unheard rebuke from his navigator, which made him wince. Yeah… Skull would always protect their Crew, but _he_ was supposed to be the captain. He was supposed to be responsible for them. _Not_ his First Mate.

“I’m sorry”

“Nothing to be sorry ‘bout Captain. ‘ts not your fault a Yonko’s obsessed with us” Saber shrugged, plopping down next to him. Rest of the Crew murmuring assent and sitting near them.

He felt gratefulness swelling in him.

_They were not mad at him._

But still…

“If I wouldn’t…”

“Shut _up_ Ace.” Skull grumbled from where she was draped over him and raised her head to send him a glare. “And don’t stop now”

“Sorry Skull” He murmured. He always needed her to save the day, didn't he?

“Don’t be sorry, _continue_ ” her grumble caused him to chuckle, amused against himself. Trust The Immortal Skull de Mort to be able to lift his spirit with just a grumble.

“You’ll be fine in here?” cause that was a question that had to be asked. After all, since they were at Sea… they didn't need to stay on this specific ship. Not with Piece of Spadille still afloat or even with Oodako nearby. _Even if he really tried to take the shitty old man’s head_. “Or do you want me to burn this thing down?”

The _outraged_ expressions on the eavesdropping Whitebeards were _beautiful_.

She hummed something nonsensical, as she always did when seriously considering her limits, before coming to decision.

“You are _awake_. I can deal”

He really hoped that was the truth and not a sacrifice on her part. Otherwise… Well, they _will_ quickly learn about it.

“Sorry…” He murmured to his Crew once more.

“ _Idiot_ Captain”

“How do you call those that follow the idiot captain then?”

“Spade Pirates”

“Oi!”

Their _laughter_ was worth that small ribbing.

_They were there._

_They were safe._

_They were as happy as they could be._

But still… There was something he had to say, wasn’t there?

“I’m sorry for dragging you into it” If only he’d asked them before announcing his bid for Whitebeard’s head…

There was a dull thump of Skull’s head hitting against his collarbone.

“Stupid Captain… You dragged me into worse messes since fishing me out of the East Blue.”

He remembered the heart attack he had after seeing her floating, near his boat. All pale and blue in the face… He has never before moved as fast as he did when getting her on board of his little dinghy. And even though he was expecting her to leave him on their very stop, that pretty girl in some seriously _tight_ clothes stayed with him. Pretty girl who while able to tie all the ropes and to read both the map and the compass, simply _couldn’t_ keep the boat on the course. Later he learnt that was because of the different levels of technology between _their worlds_ … _And wasn’t that a trip?_ But then? Then it was simply hilarious little problem the woman he shared a boat with had.

Then he learned that for all the problems Skull had with _standard_ skills of seafarers, was a kickass fighter. _Literally_ . She also _didn’t care_ about his _devil blood_ ! When Ace finally choked out The Question, Skull looked at him like he was an idiot and said something that will stay with him his entire life, _no matter how short Whitebeard will make it_ … She said ‘I don’t care whose you were before. You’re mine now’ and that was it…

_Ace was Skull’s and Skull was Ace’s._

Even if Skull came from _crazy_ dimension where people could light themselves on fire by their _will_ alone…

“We’re on a ship of a Yonko, Skull. I don’t think anything would beat it” Though he _did_ remember having similar impression when at the start of their journey. They were able to deal with everything. Skull was able to keep him alive even when he got narcoleptic attack in that storm… Both of them dealt with slave traders he managed to piss off on that small East Blue island… Together they managed to survive even when they shipwrecked at Sixis. Maybe they’d be able to get out of _those_ troubles as well?

“Meh… We’re on a ship of a Yonko that for whatever reason is fixed up on getting you to join his little daycare.” Her announcement caused amused snorts of Spades and silent growls of the listening in Whitebeards. Which were cut off _immediately_ after she raised her head and looked at them.

_Cowards_.

“Not a child!” Ace protested to bring her attention back to the people she _didn’t want_ to harm. As careful as she was when near _her squishy humans_ , being stepped on by her still _hurt_.

“ _Of course_ you’re not.” Amethyst eyes looked up with amused glint. Reminding him that she _was_ much older than she looked like. (Was she older than that old fucker?) “Doesn’t matter. They stalked us even after that little spar I had with their first mate.” Little spar? That was a _glorious victory_ over _evil flaming bird_ and not a ‘little spar’! “They made sure it would be their captain versus you.” That’s… right. Isn’t it? Whitebeards _waited_ till it was obvious that he _is_ in proper form to fight, to announce their presence. They’ve _seen_ Skull kick their Phoenix’s ass and worked around that problem to still get them. _Fuck!_ “And even with all of _that_ ,” She waved her hand to show to the _wreck_ of the Moby Dick’s deck “not even one of them was stupid enough to try and do me in. Or even try to bring me to heel. All in all it’s pretty safe”

Not like them _trying_ to _do her in_ would cause anything other than _more_ damages. Maybe broken ship… _Did they know it?_

“Everywhere near you would be pretty safe, Skull.” Deuce snorted and pulled playfully on a strand of her hair closest to him “But she’s right captain. In fact I’d say that on Sirix the situation was a bit more dire.” On deserted Sirix where he and Skull shipwrecked and where Deuce himself tried to kill them. _For food._ And where Ace managed to make someone who at the start reacted _badly_ to The Question, to join him. Sirix, where they found Mera Mera no Mi. And where they both build and learned how to use Striker… _Sirix wasn’t so bad._ “Or Serengeti for that matter”

Okay, Serengeti on the other hand was _bad_.

“Serengeti was fucked up.” Saber cursed aloud. And yeah, those _beasts_ living there _liked_ his swords. They still had half of a sabre with marks of insistent _gnawing_ on it’s handle, back on the Piece of Spadille.

“Those puppies were cute!” Skull protested with a slight whine to her words. She was _still_ sore that they didn’t agree to taking few of those aboard.

_Little monsters_.

“Those puppies ate half of my saber!”

“Exactly!” She agreed brightly “Weren’t they just _the cutest_?”

“They were _not_ cute. Though I’d give you nightmarish.” Mihar interrupted, before she could get a proper rise out of Saber. The berserker, for that was what Saber was, joined the Crew mostly by accident. Meaning they found him in a tavern of sorts and he was stupid enough to try and slap Skull’s ass… Saber was so in awe of Ace’s _Skull-taming_ skills he asked to join. (After profusely apologising and swearing to _never_ even think about doing that again.) Skull never passed the occasion to needle the guy.

“Wimp”

He could only laugh aloud at that. His Crew was still _His._

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

Of course Whitebeard would not be annoyingly stubborn _ass_ of a Yonko if he’d simply let them go… Would he? Of _fucking_ course not…

_But…_

Skull’s rather _active_ protests kept the bigger crew from messing with his Nakama.

So they still _had_ their ship, even if it was attached to the Moby Dick and under constant guard with one of the Commanders constantly on the bigger ship’s deck. Not on Piece of Spadille… Oh no… That was something Skull also _protested_.

They were also still together and relatively unheckled ( _again_ , mostly thanks to the amount of people being sent on involuntary swim… or with broken bone or two when trying to do _anything_ his favourite Cloud decided was unwelcome).

So when the ‘old rival’ of _That Man_ , fucking _dared_ to offer them place as his _children_ … Well Ace had no problem in expressing his _opinion_ on fathers in general and _the shitty old man_ specifically. After all _Skull_ was still watching over their Crew.

Even if it ended with Oodako having to deliver him back on board from where said shitty old man threw him into the ocean. Whitebeard’s _faces,_ when Oodako’s tentacle dropped him next to where Skull was standing and then encircled her in what in Oodako’s smaller form would be hug, were _excellent_ . Apparently they thought that Skull’s familiar was an actual _Kraken_ … And no one bothered to correct their notion.

Fuck…

He loved his Crew.

_They were the best._

…

Life on board of Moby Dick fell into a steady rhythm for Spades after that first incident.

Whitebeard Pirates would try to _convince_ them to join. Somehow never _giving up_ or _getting mad_ at them for the damages to their _precious_ galeon. More often than not, one of them would utter something offensive enough for Skull to toss them aboard or through a wall or two… Or for Ace himself to get a bit fire-happy. But they would always come back. If not the same pirate then another…

All of them _crowding_ around Piece of Spadille.

And the Cloud was effectively bound to the ship… She _couldn’t_ go for a swim with her octopus as she usually did when reaching her limits of being social…

_It took some creativity to keep her temper from snapping,_ _for real this time_ _._

Sometimes Skull would go onto the additional platform on the back of their ship where she could spend some time with Oodako without giving up information about her swimming ability… or Oodako’s absolutely _adorable_ form when not enlarged by her Flames.

Sometimes the other Spades would be the ones coming down to spend some time with their, distinctly not-human, Nakama.

Ace himself would try to take off the Shitty Old Man’s head and be either caught or brought back via the cuddly octopus… At the start of his _crusade_ , some of the Whitebeards’ would jump after him to bring him back but… Skull took to warning Oodako whenever she noticed that he was going to try and kill the fucker again. And besides Oodako has never swam far away from her.

He was _Crew_.

And all crewmembers had different duties… His just involved fishing Fruit users from water.

…

With time he noticed that the Crew was warming up towards the idea of joining the Whitebeards… Well, Skull still held the grudge for _how_ they ended on Moby Dick. But others… Ace would find Saber talking with Thatch the Silversword, or Deuce near the more experienced navigators. Doc would spend time in their infirmary, sometimes even helping with patching up Whitebeard Pirates after a brawl or a fight with Marines or other Crews. The fights in which Spades _did not_ take part…

Hell even _Skull_ , regardless of her great grudge keeping skills would as the time flew allow, those few Whitebeard Pirates who didn’t have healthy respect and _wariness_ towards her temper, to talk with her… Even if any _mention_ of them joining, becoming nakama or even being _familiar_ with each other ended with spike of said temper and very _active_ expression of her displeasure…

Not like _that_ made a lot of those idiots back off.

Especially that stupid _bird_ that took to trying to hang out with _his_ Cloud, was _persistent_.

So not only did Ace need to deal with Whitebeard trying to call him a _son_ , those bastards’ looking _down_ on him for losing to a fucker _they_ were all _hiding_ behind or Silversword trying to befriend him…  He also had to watch that fucking _Phoenix_ making eyes on _his_ First Mate!

…

At least watching him _step on_ a trigger after trigger and getting his ass repeatedly kicked by a woman half his weight was _entertaining_.

What was _not_ entertaining was the fact that _fucker_ was learning fast and rarely made the same mistake twice, though luckily he did _not_ notice the rising _frustration_ Skull displayed whenever idiot chicken failed to rise to occasion and just _defended_ himself on those not-so-rare occasions when he managed to incite her to violence.

Ace did _not_ enjoy the _implications_ of that frustration…

He knew that Skull _would_ follow him, should he decide that Spades were to get the fuck away from Whitebeards, but… She finally started to open towards those outside of the Crew… Could he really try to take it away from her?

To take it away from his Crew?

…

And… Maybe the Old Man started to grow on him… 100 assassination attempts and he still wanted them. Wanted _him_.

But… Would he _still_ want him?

…

_Well it has always been about The Question with his Nakama, wasn’t it?_

Ace took deep breath and knocked onto the big door.


	4. Edward Newgate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... It was supposed to get published long time ago but... Endgame happened.
> 
>  
> 
> Betaread by ReadingAtTheSpeedOfLight o/

_ Edward Newgate was old. _

That was a fact.

And in all the years of his long life, he wanted only one thing.  _ Family _ .

Even before setting out onto the Seas, as a little boy, living on the Sphynx Island, he often watched the full families with envy… Sometimes incomprehension… (Why didn’t he have one? He wanted one!)

He promised himself that one day he’ll have it.

_ A Family to call his own. _

It took years of sailing. Years of getting experience and recognition as a pirate. Years of being laughed at. Being lectured about how as a pirate he  _ was supposed _ to yearn for treasure. Years of learning how to use his Devil Fruit…

But he started it. His Family.

With that little, unhealthily thin boy, he found on one of many devoid of human lives islands on Grand Line.

Landing there, there were only those humandrils attacking him right out of the bat. Or so he thought till his Haki pinged at the Presence of the little boy watching in wordless awe. Little boy, who ran away the moment Edward suggested sharing the humandril’s food.

The boy came back to watch him take down humandrils next day as well.

And the next after that.

And another…

Every time hidden in different places.

Every time running away when Edward tried to share the food with him.

Until one day he stayed.

_ Marco _ as the boy was called was the first one to join his family, but was far from the last one to do so.

Soon the others followed. Young, old, humans or not, pirates or those who were civilians… Those who went willingly or those that needed some  _ persuasion _ … They were all children of the Sea.  _ His _ children.

But still, Marco was the  _ first one _ . Maybe not favourite child, since a  _ father _ couldn’t have favourites, but… The one Edward was willing to lean on a bit. The one he could always count on. The oldest brother to the rest of the brats running around on his ship.

So of course Edward  _ noticed _ when Marco stopped aging soon after reaching his mid-twenties. He  _ noticed _ when Marco started to go with his looks more towards ‘rugged’ to fool the world and more importantly himself that he’s still aging. That his Devil Fruit has not altered him on such deep level. He also  _ remembered _ the break down his eldest had when confronted about it by some of his… less tactful children.

_ Watching Marco breaking, broke his own heart. _

So when one day his brats showed him bounty poster of ‘Immortal Skull’ with the girl pulling off sword from her stomach, he was  _ intrigued _ . Yes, the fact that little rookie and her crew raided G-8 marine base was a pretty little bonus, but the adjective ‘Immortal’ and the poster were the things that actually grabbed his attention. And from the way Thatch, Izou and few other busybodies on board tried to pester Marco about the girl later, it wasn’t only his attention she managed to get.

Maybe that’d be someone who’d stay with Marco?

_ Even when the rest of them will go to the Davy Jones’ Locker. _

As the time went he was learning more and more about the girl and her captain. Even from those little scraps of information Marine approved newspapers (and those few that were available only on Black Market) would have, he was able to see a picture, he’s seen countless times. With every brat joining his family.

Fire Fist as Marines called him was, according to all the information and posters, sad boy in need of family. Brave to the point of being suicidal. Free with his emotions, if the rumours about his tempers were true. True with his feelings and loyal to a fault. Ambitious to the point of stupidity, as him challenging Edward himself proven, but… Above all of that, he wanted to be free. And Edward would be more than happy to help him have that freedom.  _ Under his flag of course. _

The girl was  _ important _ as well, but somewhere along the little rookies journey down the Grand Line, Edward stopped looking at the Spade Pirates as ‘that girl that could match Marco and her current crew’ and more like ‘his future children’.

…

When people look at Edward they almost never see what the title of The Strongest Man in the World hides. They see his strength, his Devil Fruit, his Conqueror’s Haki… Not many people knew this but Edward’s true strength has always laid in Observation, for all that he made sure to not use the skill on his children. Yes, his punch was enough break skulls even before he ate his Devil Fruit, but his Observation skill was only a tiny bit worse than Roger’s. And his old rival was able to  _ hear _ from rocks!

So when they moored Moby Dick near the Eden Island to meet the Rookies who had the guts to declare going after his head, he knew that Jinbe met and fought with them even before setting a foot on the island.  

He  _ knew _ that the Rookie that was going to be his newest son was too tired to be even a shade of a challenge, but still too stubborn to simply let him do as he pleased.  _ Good. True Child of the Sea, that one. _

He also  _ knew _ that the girl, it all started from,  _ knew _ that he knew and was positively  _ incensed _ at him. His Observation didn’t found her to be a  _ danger _ though. Her Haki while with some serious potential was still untrained, she had no visible weapons on herself and there was an echo of being just  _ done _ in her Soul. And yet he  _ knew _ that the girl would be  _ loyal _ , possessive and protective of what’s  _ hers _ . 

The fact that she tried to steer the things enough for her to take her captain’s place was by no means  _ surprise _ . 

When her fire using captain let her to take his place, Edward considered disagreeing on the principle, but first mate against first mate was seemingly fair enough for them to not try to wriggle out of the situation and still obvious in the result. Marco  _ grew up _ from that snot nosed brat he found among humandrils. He became one of Terrors of The Seas, one of 15 strongest people in existence. Throwing him against a rookie should end situation quickly.

_ Even if the rookie had one fascinating power, allowing her to shield the other rookies from his Conqueror. _

In no situation should rookie not only be able to draw the fight for few days, nevermind win that fight. Even if it took shameful amount of time for Edward to reconcile what his Observation was telling him and what his eyes were seeing.

That was another thing. Clamping down on their Haki was incredibly hard to learn and from the way the girl was using her Haki it was  _ not _ something she had the finesse to do. 

_ How was she able to fluctuate it so much, then? _

…

Nevertheless the girl won. He had to let them go. 

Even if Marco's smitten expression was another reason to _ adopt _ the Spades. 

They wanted to run? He could chase them down, it wasn't the first time, he had to prove himself to convince one of his brats to accept him as parent.

And so chase they gave.

To the rather obvious glee of Haruta and Thatch, a bit less obvious giddiness of his eldest and clear trepidation of Izou. They gave chase after the rookies and found out few things. 

One, the rumours were true and those brats  _ did _ have obedient Kraken. Honestly, of all the rumours circulating about Spade Pirates, that one was what Edward considered ‘false for sure’. After all the Krakens live in North Blue and the brat crew was from the  _ East _ Blue.

Two, little brats had to have excellent navigator to be able to be so  _ creative _ with their course. More than few times they evaded his children by ignoring where the log pose  _ should _ point them in and disappearing off the grid between the islands. Few times he managed to sense them with his Observation, only for his children to not be able to find them on the island. Squardo even swore that he’s seen Piece of Spadille being carried by tentacles in the air above the reefs that stopped his own ship.

Three, his eldest has been truly smitten if the way he started working himself and his division, after a throwaway comment from a nurse, was any indication. Edward would probably make a mistake of thinking spite was his motivator if he didn’t see the expression Marco had after yielding to the girl.  _ Ah… Young love _ …

Four, for all the bravado Spades’ first mate was the stronger one between her and her captain. But that might be just his impression with how tricky the girl’s strength was to estimate. Nevertheless the boy captain was caught in a state the girl couldn’t call ‘unfit’, tried to fight him and lost terribly. And then she  _ exploded _ . Edward was able to finally  _ subdue _ her, but…  _ It has been a while since he last needed medical attention after a skirmish. _

Five, said captain was  _ stubborn _ and really deserved a father. When Edward made his proposition to the boy there was a myriad of emotions. Shock, hope,  _ anger _ … He didn’t know  _ what kind of homelife _ the brat had, but no one should react like  _ that _ . And the multiple attempts on his head were just a proof of how badly the boy needed parental authority. No matter how much that crew of brats tried.

Six, the girl’s protectiveness was second only to her  _ loyalty _ . For all that she chaffed and  _ raged _ against staying on Moby Dick, she was determined to endure until that brat of her captain got bored of trying to take Edward's head. One way or another… So for all that many of his children were landing in water more often than usual and that Moby Dick had the be fixed incredibly often, even for New World standards, he was content enough to let her be. The brats will need those lessons once the Spades stopped being stubborn and took his flag anyway.

Seven, there had to be  _ something _ inhuman in that girl. Her emotions to his senses were… clouded, so to speak. Oh, her anger was displayed clearly and proudly, the same with all the fluff when drifting aboard that ship of theirs. But others? There had to be a key of sorts, since the Spade brats seemed to have her moods in hand, but for the rest of his children? 

_ Well, the knives were pretty clear sign to stay away _ .

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

It took three months, over 100 assassination attempts by the fire brat, and tripled budget for fixing Moby before the boy finally broke and came to talk. Granted, the fact that they managed to ease the Spades into the fold probably helped. Slowly, they were eased into learning from his children, doing chores on board of his ship and even sometimes taking meals with them in the mess. The fact that for all the violent rebuffals Marco has  _ finally _ started to win Skull over seemed to be the last straw on boy’s determination to hate them all.

When the boy asked his  _ question _ , with shame written across his too-young-to-deal-with-that-hate face… That was the first time Edward has ever felt such  _ anger _ towards his old rival. Bringing child into this world and then leaving them vulnerable to the world’s hate, for all their identity at least seemed to be protected, was the  _ height _ of irresponsibility. And Edward said it from the place of a person able to punch all the problems away…  _ That _ wasn’t something to be resolved by simple strength. So he gave the boy the biggest gift he could at that moment and said the words that he should have heard a lot sooner. The words he probably heard many times if he didn’t completely misjudged that little crew of his.

“It doesn’t matter who you were before, we’re all Children of the Sea”

...

For all that Edward believed the snot nosed brat he brought onto his ship ignored everything he said to him, especially the bit about becoming his son and carrying  _ his _ name, he was proved  _ wrong _ . The next morning after their conversation, all of the brats joined the family in the mess hall. With their boy-captain leading them  _ with his sign _ tattooed on his back.

At that he could only laugh in joy.

“Gurarara! Welcome to the family Son.” Then for the other important question, he turned to the duo flanking his newest child “And you, brats?”

The masked brat hesitated before inclining his head to  _ the girl _ standing on Ace’s other side.

The girl, who had her head cocked and was watching  _ him _ judgmentally.

“I still don’t like you.” She announced and at that… Edward  _ had _ to smirk. Because there was a  _ but _ in there. He  _ knew _ it even before she opened her mouth again. “But Spades are  _ mine _ .” The slip of a girl announced with a growl, before dipping her head the tiniest bit and admitting “With time Whitebeards might become mine as well”

Something told him  _ that _ was the best he’d get at the moment but… He was  _ Whitebeard _ ! He was not  _ scared _ of a bratling, new to his ship!

“Yours, bratling?”

“ _ Mine! _ ” She bared her teeth, something vaguely threatening hung in the air… Ace reacted before anything could happen though and touched her elbow, bringing attention to himself. Something had to be passed between them through eye contact, since she relaxed into his touch and that strange  _ something _ subsided. 

This time it was his eldest that tensed…

“Want us to deal with the situation?” Ace asked quietly enough only for Edward and few of his closest children to hear. The girl didn't answer right away, thinking it over and then grimacing.

“Mhmm… To the Yon… Captain Whitebeard and his Commanders.”

“We’ll warn the rest of them” Masked brat… Deuce, wasn't it? Suggested, getting grateful smile in response.

“Thank you dear”

The girl, his new  _ daughter _ , even if quite spiky, stalked her way out of the mess and as she was leaving, the Spades straightened under the combined gaze of the Whitebeards in the room. Like she was their security blanket.

_ She probably was. _

“Soo…” Ace started sheepishly, one hand behind his head. “It’s probably something we’d better discuss in smaller circle. Though I’ll warn general audience that because of her power, Skull is really  _ not _ a people person.” And well, that was not the stranger way one's Fruit could change a person. Atmos became a lot more stubborn after eating his own. So becoming ‘not a people person’? Not even really strange. Though there were things they  _ needed _ to know.

And not wanting to talk about that in front of the entire crew? Fair enough. 

_ They will learn to trust their new family soon. _

They will discuss what was needed, first though…

“Welcome our new family members!” He boomed, raising the cup, prompting all of his children to join him.

“Cheers!”

He waited for the welcoming toast to end and only then he moved to wave the rest of his children away, leaving only Division Commanders, fire brat and the masked brat in the hall.

It was time to get some questions answered, wasn’t it?

“You said ‘her power’ makes her ‘not a people person’...” Luckily it seemed like the hours Izou wasted with Devil Fruit Encyclopedia in hand saved him from showing  _ that _ kind of nosiness… After all outright _ asking _ about one's Fruit was  _ incredibly _ rude. “What kind of Fruit is that?”

“It’s… not really a Fruit?” Ace hedged, looking hesitant to even bring it up. “The same…  _ mutation _ she has, caused people to be hunted and  _ broken _ across the ages so she’s trying to keep the exact information under wraps.” There was a wordless threat in there, but… Edward didn't care about the boy being Roger's son, why would he care about some kind of  _ mutation _ ?

Even if he was fairly sure his newest children  _ were not _ telling full truth… but that was alright, there was time for the girl to learn to trust in him and tell that truth herself.

_ He had time. _

“I see.” Izou, possibly his nosiest son answered flatly, visibly displeased. Even if he did know better than to try and dig around for someone's secrets. They all remembered the absolute  _ mess _ him sticking his nose into Shakky's business led to. She  _ and _ Rayleigh, were  _ still _ refusing to do any business with his family and Shakky herself was  _ more _ than simply happy to spread all kind of rumours about him and his. 

_ It didn't matter what she was implying, he knew all those rumours were her fault! _

“Not a people person, yoi?” Marco saved them from the effects of Izou's prodding and the no doubt  _ creative _ if not outright  _ violent _ retaliation from the brats. From the way Edwards already muffled Observation was  _ still _ able to pick up on his curiosity, he wouldn't be surprised if his eldest brat would try and pump his newest siblings for information. From the faces of the rest of his brats he wouldn't be the only one. Especially for the information on how to  _ coexist with her peacefully _ .

“She’s perfectly social with those classified as  _ hers _ ” Ace stopped hedging and declared defensively, squaring his shoulders and raising chin defiantly. Was he taking their questioning as ‘possible clue’ of them not being able to accept his own parentage?  _ Silly brat _ .

“I still wouldn’t try to manhandle her like Cap… Like Ace is doing though” Masked Deuce cut in with a sharp,  _ sharp _ smirk, making the leader of his new children  _ wince _ .

“She promised to  _ try _ so she won’t probably even break bones anymore but don’t  _ crowd _ her. Really”

“Crowd?” That… Was rather specific term to use. How much is a crowd for Spades then? Or was it just that girl? With the crew indulging her terminology?

“She can be perfectly sociable with 3… maybe 4 people at once” Ace shrugged, smirking like insolent brat he was. Brat  _ knew _ , his children were interested in that girl, probably even knew  _ why _ , and was determined to  _ not _ make it easy.  _ Very well. _ They can take hard way.

“If they’re capable fighters, don’t try to get into her personal space and don’t chatter her ears off” Masked-brat rattled off, with an air of amusement so palpable, Edward didn’t need to deploy his Observation to notice it. And neither did his children, if the boys’ bristling was any clue.

So many years and they still didn’t learn how to tune out insolence…

“How the hell did you live on the same ship then?” Or how to mask their feelings as Curiel just proved. Brats… All of them. 

_ His brats. _

His newest brats looked at one of the best gunners on Grand Line as if he was an  _ idiot _ . (Look often leveled on him by Marco… It’s so nice to see they have  _ so much in common _ already)

“We’re  _ Crew _ .” Ace explained… the ‘duh’ at the end not said, but heard loud and clear… He even folded his arms together. “We’re  _ hers _ . And when it gets too much for her, there are spaces prepared where she can have peace while still keeping an eye on everything”

“Keeping an eye, yoi?” Marco raised his eyebrow with the expression, Edward has seen all of his children folding when confronted with. And the new brats weren’t much different.

“She’s protective” Deuce smirked looking pointedly at those of his Commanders that landed themselves in the water by Skull-service. His brats started muttering some rather  _ unflattering _ things about overprotectiveness, which brought out sharp smiles from the ex-Spade brats.

“Gurarara” It was always so nice knowing that the brats could go along so nicely “What kind of warnings did you have in mind brats?” It seemed like this time it was their turn to bend for comfort of one of theirs, rather than to get them to bend to the family.

“The Rules of Spade Pirates are the simple things we worked out together as to make sure there would not be a lot of involuntary swims and keep us all comfortable” Ace send them all fanged grin. And then the two Spades in the room started rattling out their  _ Rules _ .

“Don’t crowd!”

“Protect Pack!”

“Respect Territory!”

“Protect Territory”

Those were some… broad terms if the ‘crowding’ was to be of any indication…

“Territory?” Was that literal? 

“Our private cabins. Piece of Spadille. Crew” Ace’s grin become wider with every example of what a ‘territory’ meant for the youngster crew. “You  _ do _ remember her reaction to you trying to hurt  _ our ship _ , right?”

…

Yes. Yes he  _ did _ . 

“I see.” There really wasn’t a reason to gloat at that… miscalculation on his children part…

Masked-brat suddenly narrowed his eyes at them and after getting prompted by his raised eyebrow, warned them gravely.

“Do  _ not _ presume you have the right to her time or skills. You want her to do something? Ask. And ask nicely”

“Everyone does chores, yoi” Marco immediately opposed. With the same finality he has used for all those years to cow the newer members of family. There was  _ always _ someone who tried to get out of doing their part on the ship.

“She  _ will _ do her part of them.” Ace rolled his eyes and turned straight towards his new eldest brother… Insolent little bratling. “She’s not going to be happy if you just assign her something  _ without _ consulting it with her though. Or at least confirming she can deal with those assigned to the same chore. Not in a crew she has been looking like at the opponents even yesterday”

“Really  _ not _ a people person, huh?” Izou mused aloud  _ before _ Marco managed to say something that would end up annoying ex-Spade brats. And in turn annoy the one he was trying to woo… More or less successfully.

His oldest child has long forgotten how to talk with others without instinctively taking on position of First Mate of Whitebeard Pirates. From what the brats said… Or rather haven’t say about the girl… He’ll need to relearn it.

_ Quickly. _

“No, she’s really not.” Ace deadpanned again… Huh, he should fit with second division. Zych would delight in getting someone with similar sense of humour. Something to think about. “Speaking about… For  _ fucks sake _ Phoenix stop making eyes to her and  _ prove _ that you’re strong enough to be worth her time”

Uh-oh…

“What is  _ that _ supposed to mean, yoi?” And of course Marco stepped up to the challenge…  _ Brat _ .

“Exactly what I said.” Fiery bratling snorted. “Watching you try the same approach and  _ fail _ spectacularly  _ once again _ is pretty painful”

Well… He’s not  _ wrong _ .

“And what should I try then, yoi?” 

“Stop  _ backing down _ for her.” Little logia rolled his eyes.  _ Gutsy _ “Think of her as of a large predator. A tiger maybe… Or a panther. Anyway, she’s not impressed because you’re pretty, really.”

Impressed?

_ That _ was the girl being impressed?

…

_ Women… _

“ _ Is _ she impressed?” Trust Thatch to ask important questions… Especially when women are concerned.

Poor Thatch doesn’t have a lot of luck with prettier part of the world.

“She  _ did _ start paying any kind of attention to the bird-brain  _ after _ he killed that Sea King, didn’t she?” Ace snarked again.

Fair. That  _ was _ pretty impressive kill. 

Pretty heroic too. The Sea King was almost Neptunian in size. And Marco has killed it alone. Few times  _ barely _ escaping being dragged under the surface.

_ He was so proud of his boy then. _

“Well… If you call that ‘paying attention’…” Thatch could be sceptical all he wanted. But she  _ has _ paid more attention to his eldest since then.

Not like she was ignoring him after that spar of theirs but… The edge of dismissiveness slowly disappeared after that kill. From what he’s noticed while on board she was… not attentive  _ per se _ , but at least aware of Marco’s movements. Just as she was always aware of Edward’s own position.

Just less twitchy.

_ Much less twitchy. _

“I see, yoi.”

Now his eldest became determined…  _ Seas save us all. _

“And the kraken?” He rumbled curious. Izou was muttering and squeaking (very manly squeaks of course) about the kraken obeying the Spades for long enough… He had to know about it, even if he wouldn’t be able to sense the Creature keeping close to the Spade’s ship.

“Oodako is Skull’s familiar.” Deuce shrugged disinterested. “He’s is generally as obedient as she is. If you want him to do something. Go to Skull.” 

_ She trained them good. _

“I see…” He narrowed his eyes a bit before deciding to leave it for later. Getting the girl to at least cooperate if not obey will be task for years anyway. Probably as long and tedious as getting Namur to trust his family, what with the way most humans treat fishmen, or Thatch to believe he will not get kicked out for ‘misbehaving’... “Come to the Commanders meeting in the afternoon, we’ll need to distribute you between divisions”

“Oh! Speaking about. Keep us close to her for a while? Skull is  _ highly _ territorial. But we’ll also be able to smooth along any problems she might have.” 

That is  _ something _ to take into consideration that’s for sure.

“We’ll see.” 

 


	5. Marco the Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Following the Clouds (and how strange it is to actually finish a fic~). I'm not saying 'no' to writing someday something more in the verse, whether it's the Skull vs Blackbeard some people suggested or other KHR characters landing their asses in One Piece, so feel free to drop ideas how they could get there or what would they do/whom they'd join/who'd they hit it off with. Who knows? Maybe one day there will be a little fic with completely different Flames there ;)
> 
> Betaread by ReadingAtTheSpeedOfLight o/

_Sometimes he hated his Devil Fruit, yoi._

Don't get him wrong, the powerboost to protect his family was nice.

Flying was something beautiful.

Healing was useful too.

But the price Marco had to pay for it…

It was a terrible, terrible price.

Not only he could no longer swim, which… Fine he could deal with. After all - _Flying!_ But he also started to age a _lot_ slower than normal human.

And that…

With every wrinkle on Pops' face… Every time one of his siblings decided to settle on an island because of their creaky bones… It was hitting him again.

That was something he'll never experience.

He won't get to grow old and settle down to complain about youngsters…

He won't get to share that part of him with another person.

He won't get to follow his family in the Afterlife.

They'll leave him in this world.

To stay… Forever.

Unchanging.

Alone.

…

But that was the fate of a Phoenix Zoan, so Marco… Marco could only use his powers to protect his Family and get used to the fact that everyone leaves.

After all life taught him _that_ particular lesson with its' own brand of mercy. Taking his child before his little boy managed even to grow up…

So over years Marco learned how to get attached to the _idea_ and not a person.

He loved girls in the bars for how they reacted to Whitebeard Commanders not for who they were.

He loved people living on Whitebeard's islands _because_ they lived on his crew' claimed lands.

He loved his brothers and sisters because they were _family_.

The others?

Why should he care about the others?

They'll leave soon enough anyway.

…

Or at least he thought so before Thatch pushed a bounty poster right into his face.

On the poster?

Young woman pulling a sword from her guts… "Immortal Skull de Mort"

After that first poster came Thatch's campaign… Suddenly whenever he was anywhere near the Fourth Division Commander, he was babbling about that 'immortal' rookie. How she just _had_ to have healing factor just as powerful as the one Marco himself had. How it was rumored that they ensured Marines would christen her captain a 'D' and not herself, by writing down their names on the coats of every Marine Officer they killed. How she was said to be incredibly sweet for her crew. How she was much older than she looked like…

What's worse - Thatch was not the only one trying to rub the poster and the rookie in Marco's face. Though others were luckily taking it more figuratively than Thatch himself. There were still so-not-subtle mentions about what kind of fighter she was rumored to be, how great it was that she liked purple too etc.

The girl wasn't even in New World… And yet she was everywhere Marco tried to turn to.

And the closer The Spades were to The New World, the harder ignoring their existence became. The posters showed pretty good rate of progress for the rookies. The press painted the picture of daring crew with devil may care attitude and a thirst for life. Pops wanted The Fire Fist, his brothers wanted Marco to want The Immortal. And The Phoenix himself… Was interested. Nowhere near interested enough to show it to those vultures he called 'siblings' but interested enough to check on Spades' progress from time to time. And to not completely tune out whoever was trying to sell him the idea of chasing the other immortal being on the Seas. He wasn't also not interested enough to not keep an ear out for the players showing _interest_ in the little rookie… And how much they failed to keep the crew contained.

After getting his ass handed to him on that island when Pops managed to corner the rookies for the first time, Marco stopped even wondering why.

That fight… That fight stripped him from what was commonly considered his strong points.

Five days of constant fighting acted as a reminder that even he couldn't outlast everyone.

Multiple times where the… where Skull slipped through his guard, proved that he depended on his healing factor a bit too much. As did the frankly ridiculous amount of weaponry she has thrown at him then.

His haki was still stronger than her and _yet_ … And yet she was able to keep up with him.

And if all of _that_ weren't clear signals that somehow along the line, between all the 'brooding' as Thatch would say, he bought his own hype…

Well the Seastone gloves and suspiciously _not-tired_ woman straddling him at the end of the fight _hammered_ that point home.

…

And if the sight of the shining purple eyes above his own after the fight _was_ one of the hottest pictures ever… Well it was never a secret that Marco liked a bit of danger.

Just a tiny _tiny_ bit of it…

_Who was he kidding yoi? He' always been an adrenaline junkie._

…

So yeah… It looked like Thatch was _right_. Maybe he should've take a closer look at the others with the potential to live longer than others. And maybe he should've taken an interest in the pretty purple-head earlier…

But no matter… It wasn't like the Spades had a chance to escape now that they showed their hand to Oyaji.

And that meant he could have his rematch… He just needed to train a bit.

…

Or maybe to train _a lot_ since pretty girlie was repeatedly kicking his ass even after Pops dragged The Spades on board of Moby Dick.

…

Not that the entire time The Spades spent on Moby Dick before finally agreeing to become part of their family was anything but _flaming disaster_ (somewhat literally and not _just_ because of fire logia on board) for the ship and the crew… If not for Marco specifically.

Marco found out that he enjoyed his talks with Skull. The way she slowly started to spend with him more time… Sometimes even searching him out on her own. Talk longer, be more open, before deciding that it was enough socialising for her. Slowly he managed to get the girlie to voluntarily talk to him. Sometimes even smile in his general directions.

He enjoyed the way Skull _understood_ freedom. The way Skull didn't laugh at his attachment to the concept of family. The way she just _got it_.

He enjoyed the way purple hair looked like in the constant breeze aboard a ship. The way he had to duck his head down just that tiny, little bit to look into her eyes… The way those eyes lit up with inner fire (sometimes literally) whenever they were talking about something she was passionate about. The way she _listened_ and asked question whenever _he_ was passionate about their topic of conversation.

In the months of their stay on Moby Dick, Marco the Phoenix went far beyond the 'smitten' level, Izou accused him of being after that 'little spar' of theirs. Marco started falling in love with the woman behind all those thorns and shells and possessiveness and bloodlust.

Even if the edge of frustration and _disappointment_ that materialised in her at the later stages of their stay wasn't making any sense!

And neither was the way she reacted violently towards him just to amble towards Fire Fist and drape herself over him…

_No, he wasn't jealous… Of course not. Why do you ask?_

 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

 

Fire Fist's announcement of what he _shouldn't_ do when confronted by Skull's temper helped. As did the fact that The Spades accepted Pops' flag as their own.

The second thing was probably more important than the first since the day after the announcement there was already marked improvement in the Crew-Skull relations… Oh, she still avoided groups of people like a plague and showed her displeasure by sending people into the Sea. But then they were always fished out by that Kraken of theirs… Oodako. And there were no more broken by her bones, at least not outside of spars with people (but according to ex-Spades that was simply her forgetting the limits of human body). And even few broken bones were seen as a worthy price for Spades cooperation after that time some ambitious Vice-Admiral attacked Moby Dick by sending shrapnel of incredibly small Seastone shards… The thing took even Pops out of the fight… And Skull made sure that the Marines never learned about success of their weapon.

_That was the sexiest thing he's ever seen._

After that there were no more naysayers for all the strange habits The Immortal had.

If she wanted to lounge in the sun on the figurehead then so be it.

If she wanted to 'patrol' the deck in the middle of the night? Go ahead.

If she had tendency to throw around knives that were disappearing in a burst of purple fire? Better learn dodging.

If she couldn't stand being in the crowd for too long? The poop deck was always empty whenever a party was on the deck.

After all… She and her _mutation_ possibly saved Pops.

The fact that even with Seastone shards Marco still was able to get up and at least help with cleaning up others… and _not stealing her prey_ , probably was the thing that caused her to stop simply tolerate his interest and start to… maybe not 'invite' but drag with her on the islands outings (mostly as a shield against all those trying to, what a horror, _talk to her_ on those islands, but still).

Even still any kind of progress Marco made with Skull, still felt superfluous at best and useless at worst, whenever one of ex-Spades called for her, since it didn't matter what she was doing or with whom she was doing it. One of Spades called, Skull dropped everything to check on them.

And they went to great pains to be able to call for her when she was paying attention to him.

…

At least Marco could still work out his growing frustration on occasional Sea Kings and/or idiotic rookies trying to challenge Pops.

And if he got into a habit of bringing back the most interesting of his spoils to Skull?

It was no one's business.

And if in turn Skull also started to share some of _her_ trophies?

 _That was_ _ **no one's**_ _business, yoi_.

And if he abused his position a bit to be put on the same watch as Skull?

_Of course he wouldn't do that, yoi… But Skull's smile was just as pretty on their 10th watch together as it was on their 1st._

And if that prickly little hedgehog of a beautiful woman, who hated being touched started to sometimes even lean on him on those long, night watches… Where there were just the two of them with the stars? If, when the wind was cold and they had to use their flames to keep each other warm, when with time on those nights Skull stopped lighting up her own purple flames and simply sat closer to Marco and his wings?

If with time she stopped dragging Marco around the islands by the sleeve but rather started to simply grab his hand? Sometimes even lacing their fingers together? If with time they spend less time in the towns, with him playing her shield against human interaction, but rather started wandering the coast, the forests, the mountains and whatever other natural formation were available?

If both of them reacted with violence whenever Marines decided to interrupt their strolls? If she _kissed the life out of him_ , after Marco brought her head of a Commodore who tried his luck that one time?

_**No one's** _ _business. Shut up Thatch, yoi!_

And if she started to let him into those few 'Skull-designated zones' both ships had?

_Maybe a bit wrong way around but - they were making progress!_

If… sometimes Skull even joined the crew in canteen and rather than sit with the ex-Spades, joined Marco and his division at their table?

_The Spades could only stew on that, yoi. No, he was not smug, why would he be?_

If he almost had a heart attack when he's seen Skull _swimming_ along Oodako for the first time?

_Everyone had that reaction Thatch, shut up yoi._

If the first time Skull _disappeared_ from Moby Dick, Marco spent entire time flexing his Observation to try and pick her up?

_The only ones calm were the ex-Spades then. Because apparently kiddies couldn't warn them about Skull's wandering habit, yoi._

If the second time it happened Marco was flying right next to her?

_It was a fun trip, yoi._

If on their little trip Oodako didn't stay in the water but rather _shrunk_ and joined them?

_At that time he knew very well that the purple flames Skull could call on demand could enlarge things… And apparently living beings as well, yoi._

If they fell asleep surrounded by Oodako's tentacles?

_He's just a man, no one could fault him for_ _**wondering** _ _…_

If the damn octopus helped Skull to hold him down when they were making out like a teenagers?

_Well, suddenly he was no longer only_ _**wondering** _ _…_

If when they went back to Moby he was even more in love?

_She was worth falling in love with, yoi._

If one day after a battle (of course it was after a battle, what did he expect) he woke up to pleasant weight of head on his chest, purple hair in his field of vision and arms wound around his body?

_All was well in the world, yoi._


End file.
